Predestined Fate
by Nhaundar
Summary: 1191 - Jerusalem - Altaïr, gerade auf der Flucht vor Wachen, nach einem gelungenem Attentat ... es unterläuft ihm ein leichtsinniger Fehler, mit ungewollten Folgen ... MxM, wer das nicht mag sollte es ab hier lassen
1. Prolog

Predestined Fate

Prolog: Blut

„Haltet ihn!", schallte es durch die mehr oder minder engen Gassen der Stadt Jerusalem.

„Er ist ein Assassine!", brüllte eine der Wachen die einen weißgekleideten Mann verfolgten.

Man sah nur einen Schatten, der einige der geschäftigen Menschen aus dem Weg stieß.

Zuerst vermutete man einen Gelehrten ob der Kapuze und der Kleidung, aber wenn man die Person genauer betrachtete konnte man deutlich die getragenen Waffen erkennen und den untypischen Schnitt der Kleidung.

Zudem waren auf dem groben, weißen Stoff Blutflecke zu sehen, die noch frisch waren, denn sie waren intensiv rot und noch nicht braun und eingetrocknet.

- Altaïr -

Diesmal waren die Wachen wirklich hartnäckig.

Sie hetzten ihn schon gute zehn Minuten durch die Stadt.

Aber eine günstige Gelegenheit auf die Dächer zu klettern war noch nicht da gewesen, weswegen er versuchte durch die weniger belebten Gassen zu entkommen.

Hinter dem Assassinen waren immer noch wütende Schreie zu hören und der Abstand zwischen ihm und den Wachen wurde immer geringer. Sein Atem ging schnell und Schweiß lief ihm die Schläfen hinab.

Heute, war es selbst für das hiesige Klima heiß.

Es hatte schon seit Wochen nicht mehr geregnet und seine schnellen Schritte wirbelten Staub auf.

Innerlich verfluchte er das Wetter.

Altaïrs Kleidung klebte förmlich an seinem Körper, was ihn etwas störte aber nicht beim Laufen behinderte.

Dennoch legte er noch einen Zahn zu und seine Atmung wurde spürbar schneller und sein Herz pumpte heftiger das Blut durch die Adern. Sein Puls dröhnte förmlich in seinen Ohren.

Kurz sah er sich um. Die Wachen schupsten einige der Leute aus dem Weg und waren kurz abgelenkt.

Er nutze diese Gelegenheit und stieß einige Menschen zur Seite, die sich gerade noch vor einem Stapel Kisten unterhalten hatten.

Flink und geschickt sprang er diese hinauf und zog sich schließlich an einem der Mauervorsprünge immer weiter nach oben.

Auch über die Fenster hinweg, die guten halt boten.

Behände zog er sich nun auf das Dach und blickte sich kurz um.

„Ich habe ihn verloren!", erklang eine hektische Stimme.

„Da oben!", erklang eine andere.

Altaïr konnte förmlich spüren, wie jemand auf ihn deutete.

Knurrend bahnte er sich nun einen Weg über die Dächer.

In der Hoffnung so seine Verfolger abhängen zu können.

Hier oben waren zumindest weniger Wachen und auch weniger Leute die ihn behindern könnten.

Zumindest hatte der Assassine hier eine Menge mehr Vorteile als die ungeübten Wachen.

Und so brachte er auch schnell einen immer größer werdenden Abstand zwischen sich und ihnen.

Sein Weg führte von Dach zu Dach, bis er schließlich eine günstige Stelle entdeckt hatte, für einen Todessprung.

Er sah sich um, keine der Wachen hatte ihn bemerkt.

Behände brachte er sich in Position und sprang ab.

Auf dem Dach gegenüber trat in diesem Moment eine Wache aus dem Schatten hervor. Sie hatte den Eindringling bemerkt und sich versteckt um im richtigen Moment zuzuschlagen.

Gerade als der Assassine, sich bereit machte legte die Wache einen Pfeil ein und zielte ruhig auf den Weißgekleideten.

Als dieser Absprang zischte der Pfeil bereits in der Luft.

Direkt auf die Brust des Assassinen.

Er traf.

Altaïr spürte den stechenden Schmerz der sich in seiner Brust ausbreitete. Zu spät hatte er die Wache wahrgenommen, zu spät um auf den Pfeil zu reagieren.

Der nun in seiner Brust steckte.

Warmes Blut durchnässte seine Kleidung.

Diesmal sein eigenes.

Die Schmerzen waren beinahe unerträglich.

In diesem Moment begriff der Assassine, dass es ein gewiss tödlicher Treffer war, würde er keine Hilfe bekommen.

Doch wer sollte ihm helfen?

Hier fremd von dem Ort, den er als seine Heimat bezeichnete.

Der Strohwagen kam immer näher, während er unkontrolliert fiel.

Sein Blick verschwamm.

Das Stroh wurde unscharf.

Noch war seine Aufgabe nicht beendet. Er durfte jetzt nicht sterben. Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, während sein Bewusstsein schwand.

Nicht jetzt …., war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor es schwarz um ihn wurde.

Ein dumpfer Schlag erklang in der kleinen Nebengasse.

Als der Assassine unsanft und unkontrolliert im Stroh landete.

Das Geräusch kam daher, da sein linkes Handgelenk auf die Kante des Holzwagens aufgeschlagen war.

Auch hier hallte nun ein dumpfer Schmerz durch den Körper Altaïrs.

Diesen nahm er jedoch nicht mehr wahr, noch immer gefangen in der alles verschlingenden Bewusstlosigkeit.

Die Wache blickte mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht auf den Wagen hinab. Sie drehte sich um und kümmerte sich weite rum ihre Aufgaben.

Sollte der Attentäter doch in dem Wagen verrotten, sie würde sich nicht an ihm die Hände schmutzig machen.

Sonst hatte niemand etwas von diesem Schicksal mitbekommen.

Allein eine aus dem Wagen hängende Hand wies auf eine Person im Stroh hin.

Das merkwürdige daran war jedoch, dass diese Hand keinen Ringfinger besaß.


	2. Entscheidungen und ihre Konsequenzen

Kapitel 1: Entscheidungen und ihre Konsequenzen

Was auch immer ihn um diese Zeit durch Jerusalem trieb, das wusste er selbst nicht so genau.

Es war schon eine Weile dunkel und er schlich noch immer, mehr als dass er ging, durch die Straßen der Stadt, die nun weitaus ruhiger waren als noch vor Stunden.

Man konnte dennoch alles gut erkennen, da der Vollmond hoch am Himmel stand.

Ihn hatte eine gewisse Unruhe gepackt.

Die Nachricht von dem Tod Talals hatte sich schnell herumgesprochen.

Aber derjenige der für dessen Ableben verantwortlich war, war noch nicht bei ihm aufgekreuzt, was sehr ungewöhnlich war. Normalerweise kreuzte der Assassine direkt nach dem Attentat bei ihm auf, wenn die Gelegenheit günstig war.

Er machte sich leichte Sorgen, was eigentlich nicht der Fall sein dürfte nachdem, was ihm der Assassine angetan hatte

Mürrisch schüttelte er den Kopf.

Wie kam er überhaupt auf diesen Gedanken? Es war absurd, dass ausgerechnet er sich um das Wohl Altaïrs sorgte.

Der Mond hatte seine Bahn über das Himmelszelt fortgesetzt, als sich Malik entschloss wieder zurück in das kleine Assassinen - Büro zu gehen, um endlich etwas Ruhe zu finden.

Er ging eine schmale Gasse entlang und an einem der Strohwagen vorbei, als ihm etwas metallisch Leuchtendes ins Auge fiel.

Die Stirn kräuselnd hielt er auf die Stelle zu und weitete erschrocken die Augen, als er eine Hand mit nur vier Fingern aus dem Strohwagen hervorschauen sah.

Der metallene Armschutz hatte das Mondlicht reflektiert.

Er erkannte die Hand eines Assassinen. Kaum jemand anderes hatte einen fehlenden Ringfinger. Und so wie die Hand abstand, war sie sicher nicht in Ordnung.

Malik hatte eine Vermutung.

Mit einem eleganten Sprung landete er im Stroh und schob es beiseite.

Und tatsächlich. Vor im lag der besagte Assassine…. Jedoch bewusstlos und mit einem Pfeil in der Brust.

Sein weißes Gewand war blutgetränkt, aber der Lebenssaft war schon eingetrocknet. Was darauf schließen ließ, dass er schon eine Weile hier liegen musste.

Dass DEM Altaïr so etwas passierte, konnte sich Malik nicht vorstellen, aber hier vor ihm lag der beste Beweis.

Er beugte sich über den Anderen.

Dieser atmete noch. Wie lange er wohl schon hier lag?

„Soll ich ihm helfen oder nicht?", nuschelte der ehemalige Assassine vor sich hin.

Ein Seufzen kam über seine Lippen.

„Es wäre besser.", sagte ihm eine innere Stimme.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend versuchte er den Anderen anzuheben, was mehr schlecht als recht funktionierte.

Altaïr war schwerer als er aussah.

Malik hatte sich entscheiden dem anderen zu helfen, aber er würde ihn wohl wach bekommen müssen, so kam er auf jeden Fall nicht vom Fleck.

Zu seinem Glück war das Büro nicht weit von hier.

Er schlug dem Dunkelhaarigen ins Gesicht und bekam keine Reaktion.

Nach noch einem Schlag regte sich der Andere etwas und krampfte kurz vor Schmerzen.

Durch einen Schlag ins Gesicht wurde er wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt.

Nach einigen Augenblicken der Benommenheit, drang der Schmerz in die Sinne des Ibn La-Ahads.

Er krampfte sich zusammen und ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen. Desorientiert sah er sich um als er es geschafft hatte die Augen zu öffnen.

Augenblicklich brach ihm der Schweiß aus.

Die Schmerzen waren fürchterlich.

Seine Augen erkannten nach einer Weile Malik, der über ihm gebeugt stand und ihn in die Augen sah.

„Kommt! Allein schaffe ich es nicht Euch in das Büro zu bekommen. Kratzt Eure letzten Kraftreserven zusammen.", zischte dieser und schlug dem Verletzten noch einmal ins Gesicht.

Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass es ihm widerstrebte dem Assassinen zu helfen.

Altaïr kam etwas mehr zur Besinnung und versuchte sich aufzurichten, was ihm gründlich misslang. Er stöhnte erneut auf als sein Handgelenk gegen den Druck, den er auf es ausüben wollte um sich aufzurichten, protestierte.

Erst jetzt registrierte er, dass es wohl gebrochen war.

Er fluchte leise.

Ihm war schlecht und seine Sinne schwanden ihm immer wieder kurz.

Malik betrachtete die Bemühungen des Anderen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Ihn musste es sehr schlimm erwischt haben.

Mürrisch zog er den Anderen mit einem Ruck auf die Beine, dabei kam er an den Pfeil, der die vorherrschende Wunde wieder zum Bluten brachte.

Altaïr schrie auf vor Schmerz und wäre beinahe wieder im Stroh gelandet, hätte Malik nicht zugegriffen.

Benommen, langsam und sehr vorsichtig kletterte der verwundete Assassine aus dem Wagen und schleppte sich gestützt von Malik durch die Gassen zum Büro.

Es war die reinste Tortur für den Weißgekleideten. Solch Schmerzen hatte er nie in seinem Leben ertragen müssen.

Die Blutkruste auf seiner Brust wurde durch das frische Blut wieder aufgeweicht.

Er hustete. Seine Lunge war eindeutig getroffen, dass er überhaupt noch atmen konnte war schon ein Wunder, vielleicht war sie nur leicht gerissen.

Blutspuckend musste er inne halten und klammerte sich förmlich mit der unverletzten Hand an Malik, der ihn in einem Moment besorgt ansah. Aber genauso schnell wie dieser Ausdruck auf seinen Zügen erschienen war, war er auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Er drängte den Anderen dazu weiter zu gehen.

Sie mussten so schnell wie möglich hier verschwinden, bevor einige der Wachtruppen sie entdeckten.

Doch das „so schnell wie möglich" war schlecht zu realisieren. Altaïr verlor nun wieder eine Menge Blut und ihm wurde immer wieder schwarz vor Augen. Sein Blick war verschwommen und er schwitzte vor Anstrengung und von dem Fieber was Besitz von seinem Körper ergriffen hatte.

Dass er bei Bewusstsein blieb, konnte man nur seinem starken Willen, oder seiner Sturheit, zuschreiben, denn er wollte genauso wenig wie Malik von den Wachen erwischt werden, zumal er schon verletzt war und solch einen unwürdigen Tod wünschte er sich selbst nicht. Er hatte noch eine Menge vor.

Zuerst einmal gehörte dazu zu überleben. Die beiden Assassinen kämpften sich voran.

Auf den letzten Metern jedoch hielt es der Meister Assassine nicht mehr aus und er verlor unter den starken Schmerzen erneut das Bewusstsein.

Ein leise zu vernehmender Fluch kam über die Lippen Maliks, der sich nun noch mehr abmühte den Bewusstlosen in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Er zog den Anderen mehr hinter sich her, denn anders war es kaum zu handhaben.

Das jemand so schwer sein konnte.

Der Rafiq atmete erleichtert aus, als er den Hintereingang zu dem Assassinen- Büro hinter sich verriegelt hatte.

Sie waren unbehelligt hier angekommen. Nachdem Malik einige der Spuren die sie hinterlassen hatten beseitigt hatte, hatte er nun Zeit sich um die Wunde von Altaïr zu kümmern. Seiner Meinung nach war der Schutz des Standortes der Assassinen in Jerusalem wichtiger als das Leben des Assassinen, den er gerade mehr oder weniger gerettet hatte.

Zudem wusste er, dass der Ibn La-Ahad zäh war, außerdem hegte er noch immer einen Groll gegen Altaïr, der dafür verantwortlich war, dass er seinen Bruder und seinen Arm verloren hatte.

Mit einem Seufzen und einem missbilligenden Blick maß er den noch immer Bewusstlosen vor sich.

Altaïrs Chancen, diese Verletzung zu überleben standen mehr als schlecht.

Wie lange er sie schon hatte wusste Malik nicht, aber er wusste, dass sie sich schon entzündet haben musste.

Mit einem gezielten Griff hob er den Anderen wieder an und verfrachtete ihn in das Bett was in einem kleinen Nebenzimmer stand.

Nach diesem kleinen Kraftakt begann er damit die Waffen Altaïrs abzulegen und ihn von seinem blutgetränkten Gewand zu befreien, was er kurzerhand mit einem Dolch zerschnitt.

Den Rest der Kleidung warf er unbeachtet neben sich.

Er nahm eine leere Schüssel und füllte sie an dem kleinen Brunnen mit frischem Wasser.

Diese stellte er dann auf einen kleinen Tisch und begann mit geübten Handgriffen das Blut zu entfernen und die Verunreinigungen zu beseitigen.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Altaïr ohne Bewusstsein blieb, wenn er sich daran machte, den Pfeil aus seiner Brust zu entfernen, was sich als schwierig erweisen würde.

Mit geschultem Auge begutachtete er die tiefe Wunde die der Pfeil gerissen hatte.

Es gab keine Austrittswunde.

Wenig später hatte er sich alles bereitgelegt, was er benötigen würde.

Er tupfte das frische Blut weg und zog den Pfeil nun vorsichtig aus der Wunde um nicht noch mehr Schaden anzurichten. Zu seiner Verwunderung ging dies recht problemlos.

Altaïr hatte sich nicht gerührt, was leider auch für seinen schlechten Zustand sprach.

Sofort trat wieder Blut aus der Wunde.

Schnell drückte der Rafiq ein Tuch darauf und versuchte die Blutung zu stillen was nicht unbedingt gut funktionierte.

Er griff nach der bereitgelegten Nadel und den Faden und begann damit die Wunde zu nähen.

Der Assassine kam durch den andauernden stechenden Schmerz nun wieder zu Bewusstsein und stöhnte vor Schmerz laut auf und versuchte Malik von sich wegzudrücken.

Ein erstickter Schrei kam über seine Lippen als der Ältere dem etwas jüngeren ein Tuch in den Mund stopfte, worauf Altaïr beißen konnte.

Nach einigen weiteren Stichen hatte er die Wunde geschlossen die nun auch aufgehört hatte zu bluten.

Malik befreite den Anderen von dem Tuch und fasste ihm kurz auf die Stirn.

Er glühte förmlich.

„Da habt Ihr aber euch aber ganz schön dumm angestellt!", erklang es verachtend von dem Al- Sayf, der aufgestanden war, um frisches Wasser zu holen.

Als der Assassine wieder wach wurde sah er sich Malik gegenüber, der damit beschäftigt war seine Wunde zu versorgen. Dies realisierte er aber erst als seine Sinne wieder etwas klarer wurden.

Dennoch nahm er alles merkwürdig gedämpft vor.

Und als er den Kopf hob, als Malik verschwunden war um etwas zu holen drehte sich alles.

Kraftlos ließ er ihn wieder zurücksinken und schloss die Augen, bis sich die Welt um ihn herum wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.

Ihm war übel, er hatte höllische Kopfschmerzen, überhaupt, sein ganzer Körper schmerzte.

Besonderer Fokus lag auf seiner Brust und auf seinem Handgelenk, was noch immer merkwürdig abstand, wie er mit einem vorsichtigen Blick registrierte.

Ein Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen als der pochende Schmerz in seinem Kopf heftiger wurde.

Erneut schloss er die Augen und beließ es vorerst dabei.

Mit frischem Wasser kam Malik wieder zurück und machte sich daran die Wunde erneut zu säubern und zu verbinden, nicht ohne vorher eine Heilsalbe auf der Naht zu verteilen.

Altaïr war noch immer bei Bewusstsein, was er durch das schnelle heben und senken der Brust bemerkte, so atmete kein Schlafender.

Als der Ältere mit der Brustwunde endlich fertig war, besah er sich das Handgelenk.

„Beißt die Zähne zusammen.", sagte er knapp und untersuchte den gebrochenen Knochen um ihn dann mit einer gezielten Bewegung und unter einem schmerzerfüllten Schrei seitens des Jüngeren wieder in die richtige Position zu bringen.

„Betet, dass der Knochen richtig zusammenwächst, und dass Ihr keine bleibenden Schäden und Bewegungseinschränkungen zurück behaltet.", fuhr er fort während er das Handgelenk schiente und mit einem dicken Verband versah. Er tat dies alles mit einer Hand.

Es sah vielleicht umständlich aus, aber Malik kam damit inzwischen gut zurecht.

Es blieb ihm auch nichts anderes übrig, als sich mit dem Verlust seines Armes zu arrangieren, wenn er daran nicht zu Grunde gehen wollte.

Der verletzte Assassine öffnete die Augen und ein schwaches, aber wohlbekanntes Funkeln erschien in seinen Augen.

„Was Ihr nicht sagt, Malik!", erklang seine tiefe, herablassend klingende, jedoch raue Stimme.

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen gab Malik dem Anderen etwas zu trinken und legte ihm schließlich ein kaltes Tuch auf die Stirn.

„Schlaft, und haltet Euer arrogantes Mundwerk! Ihr solltet mir dankbar sein!", zischte der Rafiq und verschwand aus dem Blickfeld des Verletzten.

„Ich hätte ihn verrecken lassen sollen!", dachte sich der Ältere und setzte sich seufzend auf einen der Stühle.


	3. Bekanntschaften

Kapitel 2: Bekanntschaften

Jetzt musste der Rafiq auch noch SEINEN Schlafplatz für den Anderen räumen!

Mürrisch und mehr als nur schlecht gelaunt richtete er sein Lager auf den Kissen ein, die sonst Altair nutze um sich etwas auszuruhen.

Er hörte das Plätschern des kleinen Springbrunnens als er sich endlich zur Ruhe legte.

Malik schallte sich innerlich zu gut für diese Welt.

Gerade als er dabei war in seinen wohl verdienten Schlaf zu gleiten erklang ein dumpfer Schrei.

Alarmiert setzte er sich auf und sah sich kurz um. Dann erhob er sich und ging zu Altair, der sich im Bett wand. Seine Hände waren in die dünne Decke gekrallt und er schwitzte.

Der Lappen, den Malik auf die Stirn des Jüngeren gelegt hatte, war zu Boden gefallen.

Der Al-Sayf hob ihn auf und tauchte ihn in die Schale mit dem Wasser, wrang ihn aus und legte ihn wieder auf die Stirn des Anderen, die förmlich glühte.

Altair hatte Fieber. Hohes Fieber.

Es würde wohl lange dauern, bis der Meisterassassine, der er eigentlich nicht mehr war, gesunden würde.

Malik musterte den Anderen eine Weile, bevor er sich abwandte, da sich Altair wieder beruhigt zu haben schien.

Er setzte Wasser auf eine kleine Feuerstelle, nachdem er die Flammen entzündet hatte.

Malik wartete bis es kochte und gab dann einige Getrocknete Kräuter hinzu.

Alle hatten die Eigenschaft Fieber zu senken.

Seufzend drehte er sich wieder zu dem Liegenden und beschloss ihm Wadenwickel zu machen.

Er zog die dünne Decke von dem verschwitzten Körper und holte ein paar Leinentücher die er im kühlen Wasser tränkte und schließlich um die Waden wickelte, nach dem er dem Anderen die Stiefel ausgezogen und die Hose nach oben Geschoben hatte.

Auch das Tuch auf seiner Stirn wechselte er. Gerade als er es wieder hinlegen wollte, schnappte Altaïrs Hand nach seinem Handgelenk und hielt es eisern fest.

Dies war mit einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen des Jüngeren verbunden, da die Brustwunde alles andere als harmlos war.

Malik sah in die braunen Augen des Anderen, die leicht vor Fieber glänzten.

Altaïrs Blick war eindringlich.

„Warum helft Ihr mir?", drang seine raue Stimme zu dem Schwarzhaarigen.

„Nach dem was ich…..", ein Husten schüttelte ihn. „….Euch angetan habe?"

All dies sagte er eindringlich und seine Sinne und Gedanken schienen noch nicht von dem Fieber angegriffen.

Malik war mehr als überrascht über diese Frage. Besonders, da ihm diese schon jetzt gestellt wurde, hatte er später damit gerechnet. Noch hatte er keine Antwort darauf.

Daher schüttelte der Ältere leicht den Kopf, schüttelte die Hand ab und holte einen Becher des kochenden Tees, den er mit etwas kaltem Wasser herunterkühlte.

„Trinkt das!", sagte er scharf und hielt den Becher an die Lippen des Braunhaarigen, der die Flüssigkeit schluckte, auch wenn sie nicht zu schmecken schien.

Kaum später war Altair auch schon wieder weggenickt, unter den Anstrengungen die ihm diese Bewegung abgefordert hatte.

Die Sinne Altaïrs schwanden und wurden plötzlich wieder klar.

Der Schleier des Fiebers lichtete sich hin und wieder, so dass er seine Umgebung einmal klar und einmal kaum wahrnahm.

Eins war jedoch präsent, die Anwesenheit Maliks.

Diese bescherte ihm immer wieder Alpträume. In der er das Vergangene immer wieder erlebte.

Wenn er wach wurde war der Ältere da um ihm diesen widerwärtigen Tee einzuflößen.

So ungern er es auch zugeben würde, er brauchte den Anderen, allein wäre er nicht im Stande gewesen zu überleben.

Insgeheim war er Malik dankbar. Doch das, so hatte er sich in einem lichten Moment geschworen, würde nicht über seine Lippen kommen.

Die Zeit überwog in der er einfach nur Schmerzen litt und vor sich hin vegetierte.

- zwei Wochen später -

Seufzend bedachte Malik den ehemaligen Meisterassassinen mit einem leicht genervten Blick.

Zwei verdammte Wochen kümmerte er sich schon um den Anderen, es schien diesem zwar besser zu gehen jedoch wollten sich keine richtigen Fortschritte einstellen.

Aber eins ließ sich sicher sagen, Altair war über den Berg und würde nun nicht mehr so schnell unter den Fingern des Älteren wegsterben.

Das Fieber war abgeklungen und Altair ging es merklich besser, zumindest was sein arrogantes Mundwerk betraf.

Es brauchte wohl mehr als das um ihn zur Vernunft zu bewegen.

„Altair, ihr solltet Euch besser wieder hinlegen!", sagte der Rafiq und warf dem Jüngeren mürrische Blicke zu.

„Ihr raubt mir den letzten Nerv!", fuhr er fort und ging auf den Assassinen zu um ihn wieder ins Bett zu bugsieren, da der ehemalige Meisterassassine es nicht für nötig hielt auf jemanden zu hören der in der Medizin bewandert war und besser wusste was gut für einen Verletzten war, sollte dieser sich auch noch so viel besser fühlen.

„Hört auf mich zu bemuttern, Malik!", erklang sogleich dieser inzwischen alltägliche spöttische Tonfall.

„Ich „bemuttere" Euch so lange, bis Ihr nicht Gefahr lauft einfach so auf der Straße umzukippen!", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Zudem würde es Al Mualim nicht gut heißen, wenn ihr mehr als nötig nicht einsatzbereit seid! Und alles dank Eurem leichtsinnigen Fehler! Wenn ihr mehr auf euer Umfeld Acht geben würdet, wäre dies sicherlich nicht geschehen!", fuhr er fort und deutete mit seiner verbliebenen Hand auf den dicken Verband, der sich um die vernarbte Brust des anderen wand.

Der Braunhaarige verbiss sich daraufhin einen Kommentar, da diese Bemerkung gewaltig gegen seinen Stolz ging.

Und genau dies hatte der Ältere bezweckt, denn auf Altaïrs Kommentare konnte er getrost verzichten.

Der Jüngere verfiel in ein dumpfes Brüten. Er setzte sich freiwillig auf das Bett was eigentlich Malik zustand.

Aber dieser hatte zwei Wochen auf dem harten Boden geschlafen, dann würde er den Rest der Zeit auch noch verkraften. Generell war es schon immer eine von Altairs Eigenschaften gewesen zu schweigen, wenn ihn etwas gewaltig störte. Er dachte wohl erst darüber nach bevor sein arrogantes Mundwerk wiederkehrte. Zumindest hatte Malik dies in der Zeit genauer beobachten können seit der Andere nun bei ihm war.

Sie hockten förmlich aufeinander.

Wenn Malik nicht gerade etwas besorgen war oder sich mit den anderen Assassinen beschäftigte die hier hin und wieder vorbei kamen um sich Informationen zu holen.

Regelmäßig erntete er deswegen merkwürdige Blicke. Nicht nur er auch Altair hatte deswegen schon schlechte Laune. Aber ein Ritt zu Altairs Wohnstatt in der Festung war unmöglich, dafür war der Jüngere einfach noch zu schwach, auch wenn er es schon öfters vorgeschlagen hatte, sogar versucht hatte, was Malik natürlich unterbunden hatte.

Am liebsten würde er den Jüngeren einfach ans Bett fesseln und ihn knebeln, damit er uneingeschränkt und unbesorgt, ja unbesorgt, seine Arbeit verrichten konnte.

Der Gedanke beschäftigte ihn. Er machte sich tatsächlich Sorgen um Altair.

Obwohl dieser das als Letztes verdient hatte.

Hass keimte in dem Älteren auf.

Altair war noch immer dafür verantwortlich, dass Kadar den Tod gefunden hatte.

Sein Arm…, das konnte er verkraften, aber dass sein Bruder nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte machte ihm zu schaffen.

Seufzend sah er zu dem Verletzten der es sich auf dem Bett bequem gemacht zu haben schien.

Auch Altair blickte auf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, aber beide sahen zeitgleich in unterschiedliche Richtungen.

Es kam ihm so vor, als ob auch der Braunhaarige eben an diese Vorkommnisse gedacht hatte.

Ungewöhnlich wäre es in keinem Fall.

Nie hatten sie darüber gesprochen.

Vielleicht war es auch besser so, dachte sich Malik und schrieb etwas in ein Buch. Dann legte er die abgenutzte Feder beiseite und sah wieder zu dem anderen.

„Ich muss Eure Wunde untersuchen.", sagte er knapp und trat auf das Bett zu.

Altair nickte nur kurz.

„Wenn Ihr es denn für notwendig erachtet.", erklang seine Stimme, wie üblich mit spöttischem Unterton.

„Macht es selbst, wenn Ihr doch alles besser könnt!", zischte nun Malik und sah den Anderen hasserfüllt an.

„Seit zwei Wochen mache ich nichts anderes mehr!", fuhr er fort. Er hatte langsam die Schnauze voll.

„Und seit verdammten 14 Tagen darf ich mir täglich Eurer Gespött anhören. Könnt ihr nicht einfach mal euer vorlautes Mundwerk halten?"

„Ist das von dem Meisterassassinen zu viel verlangt?", fügte er noch spöttisch an.

Und beantwortete gleich selbst seine Frage.

„Offensichtlich, es war auch zu viel verlangt auf mich zu hören, als wir das Artefakt holen sollten. Eurem verdammten Sturkopf und Eurer maßlosen Arroganz ist es zu verdanken, dass ich meinen Bruder verloren habe!", schrie er nun den Jüngeren an.

„Statt auf den Rat eines Älteren zu hören!", zischte er.

„Denkt nach bevor ihr Entscheidungen trefft! Und lasst Euren beißenden Spott! Ich bin es leid Euch zuhören zu müssen!"

„Damals war es genauso ein leichtsinniger, dummer Fehler, der Euch Euren Rang, mir meinen Bruder und meinen Arm kostete. Und nun Eure Wunde! Habt ihr nichts gelernt?", schrie er nun stand im Gegensatz zu seinem aufgewühlten Geist jedoch ruhig da und sah den anderen vorwurfsvoll an. Der jedoch zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Ausdruckslos erwiderte er erst den Blick bevor er ihn abwandte. Was einem Aufgeben beinahe gleich kam.

Mit einem abfälligen Geräusch drehte sich Malik zur Tür.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort schritt er durch eben jene Tür die nach draußen führte.

Mit einem leisen Geräusch fiel sie ins Schloss.

Braune Augen folgten den fließenden Bewegungen Maliks.

Bis Altairs Blick an der geschlossenen Tür verweilte.

Eine merkwürdige Leere hatte sein Denken erfasst.

Seufzend fuhr er sich durch das kurze braune Haar. Er musste dem anderen Recht geben, er hatte übertrieben, wieder einmal.

Er schloss die Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf an die kühle Wand.

Maliks Ausrasten war verständlich.

Er an seiner Stelle wäre schon früher, sehr viel früher aus der Haut gefahren, wenn jemand so etwas verschuldet hätte.

Ihn sogar umgebracht. Das Malik es nicht tat verwunderte ihn. Vielleicht war er auch in den Augen des Anderen nichts wert, war es nicht würdig durch den Schwarzhaarigen umgebracht zu werden.

Seufzend schloss er die Augen. Er sollte sich entschuldigen. Sein Verhalten war falsch, aber das Alles je wieder gutmachen? Das konnte er nicht. Schon die ganzen Tage über die er nun hier verweilte, hatte er beinahe ununterbrochen darüber nachgedacht, was nicht zuletzt seinen Alpträumen zu verdanken war. Er beschloss sein Verhalten zu ändern. Grundlegend.

Für Malik, da er ihn als einen Freund betrachtet hatte. Auch vor dem Ereignis mit Robert de Sable. Und Malik hatte ihn auch als Freund betrachtet. Inzwischen war dies nicht mehr der Fall. Vielleicht konnte er etwas retten. Malik bedeutete ihm etwas. Was genau konnte er nicht sagen. Aber er wollte den Anderen nicht mehr vor den Kopf stoßen, immerhin verdankte er ihm sein Leben. Wenn er ihn nicht in dem Heuhaufen gefunden hätte…, was wäre dann geschehen.

Altair wollte daran nicht denken….

Malik ging ziellos durch die nächtlichen Straßen Jerusalems. Er war nahe daran zu einem Krug Wein zu greifen um seinen Kummer in der betäubenden Wirkung dieses Getränkes zu ersäufen.

Und das als gläubiger Muslime.

Hier in Jerusalem war es kein Problem an Alkohol zu gelangen. Wenn man wusste wo es welchen gab.

„Vergib mir meine frevelhaften Gedanken, Allah!", nuschelte er vor sich hin und ging in einen kleineren Innenhof, zu seinem Freund Aiman, der mit ein paar anderen Männern um ein kleines Feuer saß.

Sie unterhielten sich angeregt. Als Aiman ihn erblicke lächelte er und bot ihm einen Platz am Feuer an.

„Willkommen, Malik. Ich habe dich lang nicht gesehen, ist etwas vorgefallen?", fragte der ältere Mann und lächelte.

Malik setzte sich und grüßte die anderen Männer mit einem Nicken. Die Meisten kannte er nur vom Sehen, aber er pflegte schon einige Bekanntschaften, immerhin musste er seine Tarnung aufrechterhalten.

„Ein Bekannter hatte einen Unfall und ich kümmere mich schon eine Weile um ihn.", erwiderte er wahrheitsgemäß.

Plötzlich trat Aimans älteste Tochter, Nasima, aus dem flachen Haus.

Sie hatte ein Tablett in der Hand auf denen Feigen lagen.

Die junge, und zugegeben hübsche Frau war noch unverheiratet. Was in diesem Alter ungewöhnlich war. Sie lächelte ihm entgegen als sie das Tablett abstellte. Sie hatte noch keinen vollkommenen Schleier. Malik erwiderte ihr Lächeln, sie wurde rot und senkte schnell wieder ihren Blick um nicht unhöflich zu wirken. Sie ging wieder zurück ins Haus.

„Malik, willst du dir das Angebot nicht doch noch überlegen?", erhob Aiman seine Stimme.

„Nasima mag dich wirklich sehr gern.", sagte der Ältere und lächelte.

„Und nur ungern würde ich sie mit jemanden verheiraten den sie nicht mag. Du bist eine gute Wahl für sie.", fuhr er fort.

Malik fand die Einstellung seines Freundes gut. Er mochte es nicht eine Frau unglücklich zu machen indem man sie mit einem Scheusal von einem Mann verheiratete, egal wie gut sein Status war oder welche Reichtümer er hatte. Malik fand es nur überraschend, dass sie ihn mochte, er der Krüppel.

Er nahm sich eine der Feigen.

„Nun gut Aiman, ich werde über dein Angebot noch einmal nachdenken!", versprach er und lächelte.

Auf dem Dach des Hauses regte sich jemand.

Weißer Stoff reflektierte das schwache Mondlicht.

Altair beobachtete das Vorgehen in dem Hof schon eine Weile. Ihm war es nur möglich gewesen Malik zu folgen, da dieser tief in Gedanken versunken war.

Er hatte sich Sorgen um den Älteren gemacht…. Und wollte sicher gehen, dass dieser nicht irgendwelchen Unfug anstellte.

Seine Wunde schmerzte, aber er verbiss sich jeden Laut oder schmerzvollen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Er war überrascht, als er hörte, dass Malik ein Heiratsangebot bekommen zu haben schien.

Er war auch überrascht, dass Malik ausgeschlagen hatte. Das Mädchen war schön und sah nicht dumm und einfältig aus.

Erneut bekam er das Angebot und Altair fühlte sich merkwürdig, als Malik diesmal sagte er würde es sich überlegen ….

Es störte ihn….


	4. Gründe

Kapitel 3: Gründe

Vielleicht hätte er seine Verletzungen, besonders seine Hand nicht so beanspruchen sollen, als er dem Älteren durch die Straßen Jerusalems gefolgt war. Dass die andere Wunde nur dumpf pochte, war schon ein Wunder.

Noch eine Weile hatte er der kleinen Runde zugesehen und zugehört, und war nun sehr in Eile um noch vor Malik wieder im Büro zu sein, was sich als schwieriger gestaltete als er zu Beginn angenommen hatte. Schließlich schaffte es Altair dennoch, war aber noch etwas außer Atem, als Malik die Räume betrat, was dem Älteren natürlich auch sofort auffiel.

Aber ändern konnte er daran nun auch nichts mehr.

Der Jüngere hatte bald gemerkt, dass er durch sein gezwungenes im Bett liegen deutlich an seiner körperlichen Leistungsfähigkeit eingebüßt hatte. Auch das war wohl so etwas wie eine Strafe, aber es war einleuchtend… Normal wäre er schneller wieder im Assassinen-Büro gewesen.

„Wo wart Ihr Altaïr?", fragte dieser auch gleich misstrauisch und ließ sich auf einem Schemel gegenüber dem Bett nieder. Das neue und saubere Assassinengewand, was Malik besorgt hatte war etwas zerknautscht und lag nicht so wie es zuvor gelegen hatte, als er gegangen war.

Altaïr seufzte, es machte keinen Sinn seinen kleinen Ausflug zu verheimlichen, da die Anzeichen klar waren.

„Ich konnte das ewige herumsitzen nicht ertragen. Ich wollte mich etwas bewegen. Verzeiht!"

Erstaunt sah Malik den Braunhaarigen an.

Hatte sich dieser gerade tatsächlich für sein Verhalten entschuldigt!

„Bei Allah, es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder!", kam es über die Lippen des Älteren.

Altaïr verzog das Gesicht. „Tretet es noch breiter und es war das letzte Mal.", erwiderte der Assassine mürrisch und sah weg.

„Woran liegt es? Habe ich mit meinen Worten tatsächlich etwas in Euch bewegt?", hakte Malik nach. Aber es war wohl so, denn vorher war dies nicht der Fall gewesen.

Der Braunhaarige blickte wieder zu dem anderen und kniff die Augen etwas zusammen.

„Zwei Wochen sind eine lange Zeit in denen man nachdenken kann.", erwiderte er nicht weniger mürrisch als zuvor. Wohin der Jüngere gegangen war, ließ der Schwarzhaarige wohl außen vor, gut, genau das was er erreichen wollte. Altaïr seufzte und musterte den Al-Sayf eingehend, dann entschloss er sich das zu tun, was er eigentlich schon längst hätte tun sollen. Er hatte sich geschworen sich zu ändern, dass hier war nur der Erste von vielen Schritten die er zu gehen hatte.

„Malik… ich denke es ist überfällig. In den letzten beiden Wochen habe ich ausführlich nachgedacht, über mein Verhalten und… dem Ereignis, was das Verhältnis zwischen Euch und mir so zerrüttet hat. Mir war nicht bewusst, was ich tat als ich nicht auf euch hörte. Glaubt mir die Konsequenzen wollte ich nicht, weswegen ich mich hiermit bei Euch aufrichtig entschuldigen möchte. Mehr kann ich nicht tun…."

Man sah dem Ibn La-Ahad deutlich an, dass es ihn einiges an Überwindung gekostet hatte, das zu äußern. Ungläubig und mit leicht geweiteten Augen saß Malik auf dem Schemel und erwiderte den ehrlichen Blick des Jüngeren, der noch immer auf ihn gerichtet war. Nie hatte der Schwarzhaarige mit diesen Worten gerechnet…

Nie... dass sie jetzt über die Lippen des Braunhaarigen kamen… er musste träumen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier doch nicht? Seine Worte, in dem Zustand der Aufgebrachtheit, die er an Altair gerichtet hatte, waren sie der Auslöser dafür? Dass er es endlich klar und deutlich ausgesprochen hatte, war es das, was es gebraucht hatte oder steckte da mehr dahinter? Sicherlich lag es auch an der Verletzung die der andere sich durch seine Unvorsicht zugezogen hatte und auch die ständige Gegenwart Maliks… vielleicht hatte das endlich etwas Bewegung in die Windungen in Altaïrs Kopf gebracht.

Er wusste nicht was er noch dazu sagen sollte. Sprachlos starrte er den Anderen an.

Altair wurde unruhig unter dem Blick des anderen und rutschte unbehaglich auf dem Bett hin und her.

„Sagt etwas…. Oder hört auf mich so anzusehen. Das passt nicht zu Euch.", murrte er und stand auf um unruhig hin und her zu gehen.

Die ganze Situation überforderte ihn. Wieso hatte er so gehandelt? Sollte es ihm nicht doch egal sein, besonders wen Malik so überrascht darauf reagierte.

Er war ja bekannt dafür ein gesundes Selbstwertgefühl zu haben…. Aber anscheinend hatte das Malik in keinem Fall erwartet. Vielleicht ein Danke für die Hilfe aber mehr auch nicht.

„Ich werde morgen meine Sachen packen und mich auf den Weg nach Masyaf machen. Ich fühle mich nunmehr bereit dazu.", unterbrach er die andauernde Stille. Immerhin hatte er die Kletterei heute überstanden, auch wenn das seiner noch immer gebrochenen Hand nicht gut getan hatte.

„Egal was ihr dazu meint. Ihr habt ja mitbekommen, dass ich nicht da war und nun ich denke ich werde auch den Ritt überleben. Ich werde euch nicht länger zur Last fallen."

Abwesend nickte Malik, was er am Morgen noch strikt abgelehnt hatte schien ihm jetzt ganz akzeptabel, es war besser für sie Beide.

Aber er erfasste die Worte Altaïrs auch gar nicht richtig, zu sehr war er mit denen von zuvor beschäftigt.

Der Jüngere wandte den Blick ab und legte sich auf das Bett um eine Weile zu schlafen, aber der Schlaf wollte sich nicht einstellen.

Mit dem Gesicht zur Wand lauschte er den Bewegungen des anderen, der sich nach einer schieren Ewigkeit auch hinlegte um zu schlafen.

Dann herrschte Stille, bis auf ein paar Leute die sich noch in den Straßen herumtrieben.

Am nächsten Morgen fand nur ein kurzer Abschied statt: Die Männer reichten sich kurz die Hände.

Altair schwang sich auf das Dach des Büros und verschwand durch die Stadttore.

Malik war ihm sicherheitshalber gefolgt.

Jetzt lag das Wohl des Assassinen nicht mehr in seiner, sondern in der Hand Allahs.

Altaïrs Ausfall hatte nach seiner Gesundung, die noch ein paar Wochen in Anspruch genommen hatte, Training zur Folge. Und sein Handeln, seine Unvorsicht, die gegen eines der Gebote des Credos verstieß: „Gefährdet nicht die Bruderschaft.", forderte auch eine Strafe.

Denn genau die Regel hätte gebrochen werden können, wenn er von jemand anderem als von Malik gefunden worden wäre. Und Al Mualim war vorsichtig. Altair musste Strafarbeiten verrichten. Aufgaben die eigentlich nicht einmal einem Novizen zugeteilt wurden, sondern den Kind die Novizen werden wollten oder auch sollten – diese Aufgaben hatten nichts mit einem Auftrag oder eine Mission zu tun, sondern eher das ausmisten der Ställe beinhalteten. Genau das tat er jetzt auch …So fühlte er sich in die Jahre zurückversetzt, als er noch mit staunenden Augen das Können der anderen Assassinen beobachtet hatte.

Dass er jetzt einer der Besten war… brachte ihn auch zum Nachdenken. Sein Blick glitt über den leeren Stall, die Pferde waren entweder in Benutzung oder waren in einem umzäunten Bereich, damit sie etwas Bewegung hatten. Was war sein Ansporn gewesen? Was war es was er erreichen wollte…

… der braunhaarige Junge war gerade dabei die Treppen zum Aufgang zu Al Mualims „Büro" zu kehren, seine Kleider waren abgetragen und schmutzig.

Aber das lag an der harten Arbeit die er Tag für Tag hier zu verrichten hatte und da würden sich neue Kleider nicht lohnen, da diese innerhalb weniger Tage genauso aussahen wie die Alten.

Abgesehen davon mochte er es hier zu kehren, da er so mehr Assassinen sah, die er verstohlen beobachten konnte. Bald würde er auch zu denen gehören deren Fähigkeiten getestet wurden, wenn er das überstand konnte er auch ein Novize werden, ein solcher der gerade die Halle schnellen Schrittes betrat, auf dem Weg zu Al Mualim. Seine Roben waren braun und wehten leicht unter der Bewegung. Die Kapuze hatte der junge Mann, der fünf Sommer älter war als der zehnjährige Junge, tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Altair hatte sich abwesend beobachtend auf den Besen gestützt den er eigentlich benutzen sollte, und ein Krachen brachte den Jungen aus dem Gleichgewicht und er stürzte. Er sah den Boden näher kommen und schämte sich, dass ihm das direkt vor den Augen des Novizen passierte. Der Besenstiel hatte unter dem ungewohnten Gewicht den Geist aufgegeben und war zerbrochen. Das spitze Ende des abgebrochenen Stieles war schmerzhaft über das Kinn und die Lippen des der Schwerkraft zum Opfer gewordenen Jungens geschrammt. Ein weiteres Vordringen über die rechte Gesichtshälfte bis zu dem wertvollen Auge wurde jedoch dank des beherzten Eingriffs des Novizen verhindert. Es schmerzte und Altair traten die Tränen in die Augen, als das Blut warm in seinen geöffneten Mund eindrang und sowohl innen als auch außen seinen Hals hinabrann. Aber er verbot sich vor den Augen, und in den Armen des Novizen auch nur ein Schluchzen verlauten zu lassen.

Der angehende Assassine stellte ihn wieder auf die Beine und musterte unter dem Schatten der Kapuze heraus die Verletzung. Dann schob er die Kapuze zurück und lächelte leicht.

„Das wird schon wieder.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige und wuschelte dem Kleineren durch die Haare. „Komm wir gehen dich verarzten.", meinte er und schob den Jungen vor sich her, in einen abzweigenden Gang.

Altair war immer noch zu überrumpelt und zu sehr damit beschäftigt nicht mit weinen anzufangen, sodass er einfach mitstolperte.

Schließlich fanden sich die beiden in einem der privaten Quartiere wieder.

Es gehörte dem angehenden Assassinen. Der sich nun wieder in eine Augenhöhe mit Altair begab.

„Du bist mutig.", meinte er und lächelte erneut. „Jeder andere hätte sicher geweint.", fuhr er fort und nahm ein Tuch, was er in Wasser tauchte und wischte das Blut um die Wunde weg.

„Zähne zusammenbeißen.", meinte er und wischte nun auch über die Wunde. Das Zischen aus Altaïrs Mund und die zusammengekniffenen Augen ließen die Augen des Älteren amüsiert funkeln. Dann stoppte er die Blutung indem er den anderen ein Tuch darauf drücken ließ und dann schmierte er eine heilende Salbe auf die Wunde.

„Das wird eine Narbe geben.", meint er und erhob sich wieder.

„Das ist mir gleich! Als Assassine werde ich noch viele mehr haben!", sagte der Braunhaarige entschlossen, sich von solch einem Missgeschick nicht von seiner Berufung, wie er fand, abbringen zu lassen.

„Allerdings.", stimmt der Größere zu und grinste, wobei seine Zähen weiß aufblitzen.

„Jetzt mach dich wieder an die Arbeit, bevor Al Mualim die Bitte deiner Eltern, wegen Faulheit doch noch abschlägt."

Erschrocken huschte der Junge zur Tür und war schon halb den Gang hinab, als er umkehrte.

Und gegen den Novizen rannte, der ihm gefolgt war.

„Ähm, Danke.", sagte der Junge und sah aus großen braunen Augen zu dem Dunkelhaarigen auf, der die Kapuze wieder übergezogen hatte.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Pass auf dich auf." Altair nickte und rannte weiter.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?", wollte der Junge dann wissen und drehte sich um, der Andere war jedoch verschwunden. Altair ging schulterzuckend weiter und folgte seine Aufgaben. Als er fertig war die Eingangshalle zu fegen, und gerade den zerbrochenen Besenstil auf dem Abfall hinter der Burg entsorgte, wurde er auf eine Stelle über sich aufmerksam.

Holz hatte geknarrt.

Auf einem Balken über ihm hockte der Novize. „Meine Name ist Malik.", meinte dieser und war im nächsten Moment auch wieder verschwunden….

... gedankenverloren stand Altair der Meisterassassine, dem Rang nach wieder Novize, dank seines Hochmutes, im Stall auf eine Mistgabel gelehnt und hatte sich an die Narbe gefasst, die seinen Mund „zierte" und die mit dieser Erinnerung verbunden war.

Wieso hatte er sich so stark verändert?

Es war Al Mualim zuzuschreiben. Der Anführer hatte ihn höchst selbst unterrichtet und so hatte Altair sein volles Potenzial entfalten können. Dadurch, dass er ständig besser war als die anderen hatte er eine ungesunde Einstellung sich und der Bruderschaft gegenüber eingenommen. Was ihm erst jetzt klar wurde. Nach einer schieren Ewigkeit und es hatte nötig sein sollen, dass Malik, Kadar und seinem Arm verlor und dass Altaïr einen beinahe tödlichen „Unfall" erlitt.

Hochmut kam vor dem Fall.

„Mach dich wieder an die Arbeit, bevor es sich Al Mualim wegen Faulheit noch anders überlegt.", erklang es von der Stalltür und Altair zuckte ertappt zusammen.

Bis ihm der Wortlaut richtig ins Gehirn vordrang. Er hob den Blick und erkannte Malik.

„Wie lang steht Ihr schon dort?", fragte der Assassine und hörte auf sich auf der Mistgabel abzustützen und fuhr damit fort frisches Stroh zu verteilen, immerhin hatte er damit schon schlechte Erfahrung gemacht.

„Lang Genug. Altair.", meinte der Ältere und seit langem erschein ein Grinsen in dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Zumindest weiß ich woran Ihr gedacht habt.", fuhr er fort und deutete auf die Narbe an Altaïrs rechten Mundwinkel

„Es ist viel Zeit vergangen, seit damals.", Malik seufzte. Und viel ist geschehen, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Er trat aus der Sonne die in den Stall schien in den Schatten zu dem Assassinen, der einen völlig ungewohnten Anblick bot. Er trug normale Kleidung, die schmutzig war und er hatte auch keine Kapuze über.

Die Situation hatte mehr von damals als Altair wohl annahm.

„Weswegen seid Ihr hier, Malik?"

„Ich habe die Zeit genutzt, und nun meinerseits über Eure Worte nachgedacht."

„Ich nehme Eure Entschuldigung an. Ihr habt euch verändert, auch wenn dafür viel geschehen musste.", sagte er und trat auf den Anderen zu und streckte den Arm aus.

Altair fixierte den anderen und musterte dessen Gestalt, er lieferte bestimmt die Berichte ab.

Nicht umsonst nahm er den Weg von Jerusalem bis hier her auf sich.

Die folgenden Worte jedoch ließen den Jüngeren etwas verwirrt aufblicken.

Dann musterte er den ausgestreckten Arm. Mit einem festen Griff und nach einem kurzen Zögern ergriff er den Arm und ehe er es sich versah hatte der Ältere ihn in eine kurze, feste Umarmung gezogen.

Als sie sich wieder lösten sah Altaïr in die warmen, braunen Augen des Anderen, die nicht mehr kalt und abweisend waren.

„Ich weiß das zu schätzen, alter Freund.", meinte er und ein seltenes Lächeln schlich sich in Altaïrs Gesicht.

Malik war einiges klar geworden, während Altairs Abwesenheit. Besonders, dass er nicht noch mehr verlieren wollte als bisher und dazu zählte auch die Freundschaft die sie verband. Die aber jetzt ganz anders war als zuvor und sich auch so anfühlte. Er nickte. „Ich auch."

Plötzlich kam Altair etwas anderes in den Sinn, warum könnte Malik noch hier sein? Vielleicht weil Malik um die Erlaubnis einer Heirat bat?

„Malik, weswegen seid Ihr noch hier? Wollt Ihr vielleicht jemanden heiraten?"

Der Schwarzhaarige runzelte die Stirn, bis ihm ein Licht aufging, damals als Altair sich entschuldigt hatte, zuvor… er war weg gewesen, hatte er ihn verfolgt gehabt?

„Ihr seid mir gefolgt!", meinte er und verzog das Gesicht, zornig über Altairs Vorgehensweise.

„Seid Ihr, oder seid Ihr nicht?", forderte der Jüngere eindringlich.

„Das geht Euch nichts an.", zischte er, wütend, weil der andere ihn verfolgt hatte. Auch wenn er das Umschlagen der Situation von einer Versöhnung auf das nicht gewollt hatte.

Altair verzog das Gesicht. Dieses komische Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit! Diesmal jedoch übermächtig.

„Doch geht es.", meinte er stur und ohne nachzudenken und ohne auf eine Erwiderung des anderen zu warten, riss er Malik an sich und drückte seinen Lippen gegen die des Anderen.

Als ihm klar wurde, was er hier tat, wisch er ruckartig zurück und im nächsten Moment war er zur Tür hinaus verschwunden.

Verblüfft starrte Malik dem Jüngeren nach, der nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Nun war es an ihm sich an den Mund zu fassen.


	5. Erinnerungen

Kapitel 4 : Erinnerungen 

Malik blieb noch eine ganze Weile verdattert an Ort und Stelle zurück. Was in Allahs Namen hatte sich Altair dabei gedacht?

War der Kerl jetzt vollkommen übergeschnappt? Was ob der Situation, in der sich der Jüngere nun befand... nicht unbedingt verwunderlich war. Aber der Braunhaarige hätte den anderen bei weitem Willensstärker eingeschätzt... nein er war es auch, also hatte er das nicht nur aus irgend einer vergänglichen Laune heraus getan.

Dem musste ganz einfach so sein.

Zumindest redete sich der Rafiq das ein.

Schließlich riss er sich zusammen, er musste dem Ganzen auf den Grund gehen.

Wieso hatte Altair so reagiert? Wegen einer Hochzeit? Malik war schon lange im Alter um eine Frau und genug Kinder zu haben die seinen Lebensunterhalt im Alter verdienten... es war nur Normal... also warum störte es den anderen so... der ebenfalls schon Frau und Kinder haben könnte?

Malik schüttelte den Kopf und nahm nun die Verfolgung des anderen auf.

Was hieß Verfolgung... er wusste wohin Altair gehen würde.

Der nun mehr als untypisch gekleidete Assassine hetzte durch die Straßen von Masyaf. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken schwang er sich auf den Rücken eines schwarzen Pferdes und preschte davon. Seine Gedanken rasten. Beschäftigt wie er war, bemerkte er kaum wohin er das Tier lenkte auf dem er saß.

Als er sie schließlich in der abgelegnen Gegend wieder fand... vor einer kleinen, windschiefen, beinahe auseinander fallenden Hütte... stutzte er einen Moment. Hier war er ewig nicht gewesen, aber jetzt kam es ihm ganz gelegen.

Das Rauschen des Flusses drang an sein Ohr und das Rascheln der Bäume im Wind.

Die Hütte war gut vor neugierigen Blicken verborgen, da sie sich geschützt in einen kleinen Hain schmiegte. Er band das Pferd an einen der Bäume und ließ es in Ruhe das spärliche Gras hier bekauen. Langsam näherte er sich der Hütte und öffnete die schief in den Angeln hängende Tür die unter der unerwarteten Bewegung nachgab und nach innen fiel.

Unweigerlich musste der Braunhaarige lächeln. Es war wirklich lange her.

Vorsichtig betrat er das baufällige, unscheinbare "Gebäude" und sah sich um. In einer Ecke lagen noch immer die Decken und Kissen, die er früher immer zum schlafen genutzt hatte, wenn er die schnauzte voll vom dem Trubel in Masyaf hatte und einfach nur noch seine Ruhe haben wollte. Allerdings waren sie mehr als staubig, nah daran zu zerfallen und auch von Ungeziefer zerfressen, nichts wirklich Einladendes. Altair verließ die Hütte und trat nach draußen in die Sonne.

Wieder drang ihm das Rauschen des Flusses an die Ohren und er beschloss sich den Staub und den Dreck vom Stall abzuwaschen.

Er konnte nicht schwimmen, aber er wusste, dass hier das Ufer des Gewässers seicht war und, dass das flache Ufer auch ein paar Meter in den Fluss hineinragte. Er tätschelte im vorbeigehen kurz das Pferd was schnaubend den Kopf neigte. Dann schlug sich der Assassine durch das am Ufer dichtere Unterholz und trat hinauf auf den groben, weißen Sand der den Fluss in einem schmalen Streifen säumte und sich heiß durch die Schuhe anfühlte.

Der Braunhaarige zog sich die Schmutzige Kleidung aus und trat dann an den Fluss heran, das Wasser war im Gegensatz zum heißen Sand eiskalt, der Fluss wurde von einem Bergsee gespeist, weswegen er das ganze Jahr über kalt war.

Altair trat nackt in das immer etwas tiefer werdende Wasser und als er bis zu den Oberschenkeln im Wasser stand begann er sich zu waschen.

Es war erfrischend und nach einiger Zeit hatte er sich an die eisigen Temperaturen gewöhnt.

Malik war dem Jüngeren schnell gefolgt, er hatte sich ebenfalls ein Pferd genommen und war einige Minuten nach Altair angekommen.

Er band das Pferd neben dem des Anderen an.  
Sein Verdacht hatte sich bestätigt. Der Ältere lächelte vor sich hin. Altair war doch irgendwo berechenbar, zumindest wenn man ihn etwas näher kannte.

Allerdings fand er den anderen auch in der Hütte nicht vor, aber deutlich Fußabdrücke waren zu erkennen.

Malik ging schließlich den Spuren nach, die der Andere hinterlassen hatte und landete schließlich am Ufer des Flusses.

Und was er da sah ließ ihn innehalten.

Altair, nackt im Wasser. Die Wassertropfen glitzerten auf der vernarbten Haut des Jüngeren.

Kräftige Muskeln, die von straffer Haut überspannt waren und sich anspannten und entspannten bei jeder Bewegung die er tat.

Das war ein Anblick für sich.

Malik hatte den Anderen schon mehrmals nackt gesehen, doch das jetzt berührte etwas in ihn, was vorher noch nicht da gewesen war.

Dem war er sich sicher.

Nachdem sich Altair die Haare noch schnell gewaschen hatte, wie das so ohne reinigende Seife eben zu bewerkstelligen war, drehte er sich um und das erste was er sah war Malik der wie angewurzelt dastand und ihn anstarrte.

Der Nackte runzelte die Stirn. Gut der Ort war kein Geheimnis, zumindest nicht für Malik, der diesen Ort früher auch genutzt hatte, oft hatten sie auch zusammen gebadet... und sich unterhalten, aber meistens hatten sie hier zusammen trainiert, besonders dann, wenn Altair den Ansprüchen Al Mualims nicht gerecht geworden war, hatten sie bis zum umfallen geübt und Malik hatte sich immer freiwillig zur Verfügung gestellt. Abgesehen davon war Malik auch der einzige Freund gewesen, den der Braunhaarige hatte... gehabt hatte und jetzt hatte er es hoffentlich nicht versaut...

_Es war eine ganze Zeit her gewesen, dass die beiden sich gesehen hatten._

_Malik war als Novize sehr beschäftigt damit den vielen Aufträgen nachzukommen, die ihm aufgetragen wurden. Oft war er Tage-, wenn nicht gar Wochenlang unterwegs um den Anforderungen gerecht zu werden, die es zu erfüllen galt, wenn er je ein vollwertiger Assassine werden wollte._

_Altair wat nun ebenfalls Novize, jedoch noch mitten in der Erstausbildung. Oft musste er noch immer Stallarbeiten erledigen, aber nun hatte er wenigstens ordentliches Training._

_Seine Begabung kam schnell ans Licht und bald schon hatte Al Mualim ihn höchstpersönlich ins Training genommen._

_Der Braunhaarige befand sich am Ufer eines vom Schmelzwassers angeschwollenen Flusses der nun mehr ein reißender Strom war._

_Über den Fluss spannte sich eine alte hölzerne Brücke, die nicht mehr begehbar war. Nur einzelne Pfosten ragten aus den tosenden Strömungen._

_Sein Meister stand am Ufer und gab dem jungen Novizen Anweisungen. Dieser sollte so schnell wie nur möglich den Strom über die Überreste der Brücke überqueren und wieder zurück kommen._

_Der Junge nickte nur und schluckte._

_Schließlich nahm er sich zusammen und sprang auf den ersten Pfosten, schnell folgten ein paar weitere._

_Allerdings wurde er durch das Auftauchen eines anderen Novizen abgelenkt der bei Al Mualim zum Halt kam und hastig auf den Meisterassassinen einredete. Offenbar gab es Probleme._

_Altair wollte gerade umdrehen, als schließlich der morsche Pfosten unter ihm brach, er reagierte schnell sprang auf den nächsten aus dem Wasser ragenden Pfahl, der jedoch glitschig von der aufsprühenden Gischt war und er rutschte ab und fiel in den reißenden Strom._

_Er wurde unter die Oberfläche gerissen, schluckte Wasser und wurde davon gespült._

_Plötzlich wurde um ihn herum alles schwarz, als er mit dem Kopf gegen einen sich im Wasser befindlichen Felsen knallte._

_Malik, der das alles in einem Schockmoment mit angesehen hatte reagierte sofort, er rannte am Ufer entlang so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen, dabei bedacht die nun reglose Gestalt die im Wasser trieb nicht zu verlieren._

_Die Nachricht die er Al Mualim überbracht hatte war nun mehr als nebensächlich._

_Sein Herz pumpte sein Blut durch die Adern, während er versuchte noch schneller zu werden._

_Schließlich erblickte er etwas, das die Rettung sein könnte._

_Der Fluss machte einen scharfen Knick und am Ufer beugte sich eine alte Weide über das Wasser, Malik sprang den Baum hinauf und versuchte den jungen Novizen zu packen, der dank der Flussbiegung etwas langsamer geworden zu sein schien._

_Schließlich fasste er das durchnässte, braune Gewand und strengte sich an Altair aus dem Wasser zu ziehen, was ihm nach einen mehrminütigen Kampf mit dem schnell fließenden Wasser zum Glück auch gelang._

_Altair kam Wasser spuckend wieder zur Besinnung._

_Nach einigem Blinzeln erkannte er Malik über sich der ihn breit angrinste._

_"Junge, wenn du mich nicht hättest, wärst du auf einem Auge blind und jetzt beinahe ertrunken...", nuschelte er eher erleichtert, als vorwurfsvoll._

Er verdanke Malik sein Leben, zweimal... und wie dankte er es dem Älteren, indem er sich seinen Ratschlägen widersetzte und somit verantwortlich für Kadars Tod war und dafür, das Malik jetzt nur noch einen Arm hatte... und verdammt er sah in dem Mann mehr als nur einen Freund.

Altair schüttelte den Gedanke beiseite...

"Warum bist du hier?", fragte er unbeteiligt und schämte sich nicht seiner Nacktheit, ruhig ging er wieder aus dem Wasser, nahm sich seine Hose und schüttelte das Stroh ab was sich noch immer daran befand.

Dann zog er sie sich über. Er hatte absichtlich in die Du-Form gewechselt. Sie waren allein... und sie waren mehr oder minder Freunde. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Es tut mir leid.", er wandet sich von dem Anderen ab und hob seine anderen Sachen auf und ging stur an dem Älteren vorbei.

"Geh wieder nach Jerusalem."  
"Nein, ich habe hier noch etwas zu erledigen!", meinte er und ein kleines Grinsen zeichnete sich in Maliks Gesicht ab, als er den Jüngeren am Arm festhielt.

Die Furchen in Altairs Stirn wurden tiefer und er spürte den Griff des Älteren überdeutlich. "Was...?" Damit hatte er nun nicht gerechnet...

Malik sah die Verwirrung im Gesicht des anderen.

"Du hast doch damit begonnen... bist mir in Jerusalem gefolgt..."

Dem Älteren war nun klar, weswegen der Andere es getan hatte.

"Du hast gesehen, wie mich die junge Frau angesehen hat, wie ihr Vater mich gebeten hat sie zu heiraten."

"Du bist schlicht und ergreifend eifersüchtig!", vielleicht sogar mehr als das, schlussfolgerte der Rafiq. Es amüsierte ihn, das der Ibn-la-Ahad solche Züge offenbarte. Allerdings auf eine positive Art und Weise.

Er mochte den anderen, als Freund. Aber konnte er sich auch mehr darunter vorstellen?

Besonders... da diese "Art der Liebe" nicht gebilligt wurde.

Aber der Kuss... hatte ihn verwirrt, als er ihm gefolgt war, war ihm aber auch klar geworden, dass es ihm auch irgendwo gefallen hatte. Die Lippen des anderen auf den seinen zu spüren, hatte ein Kribbeln in ihm ausgelöst, dass er nicht leugnen konnte.

Alatir riss sich aus dem festen Griff des anderen los und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das bildest du dir ein.", zischte er, obwohl er genau wusste, dass Malik recht hatte!

Dann striff er sich sein Oberteil über und stapfte durch das Gestrüpp wieder auf den kleinen freien Platz vor der Hütte.

Er war im Begriff die Zügel des grasenden Pferdes von dem Baum abzubinden, als er von hinten gepackt wurde, gegen den nächsten Baum gedrückt wurde und die entschlossenen dunklen Augen Maliks blickte, der ihn eisern festhielt...

"Was ist?", fragte nun Alatir betont ruhig.

"Du elender Narr!", erwiderte der Ältere und küsste ihn nun seinerseits. Diesmal zog sich der Kuss in die Länge, bis auch Altair ihn erwiderte.

21


End file.
